


Love to Hate You

by Curlscat



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlscat/pseuds/Curlscat
Summary: Your soulmate's name and your enemy's name are both on your wrists. Puck and Sabrina have each other's names... on both wrists. Neither of them knows what their relationship will look like as frenemies, but they both know it's going to be interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://chekhovsgum.tumblr.com/post/139383734894/cindymoon-im-so-tired-of-the-au-where-your on tumblr.

When Henry finds out that his wife is pregnant, his immediate desire is to take her and get out of Ferryport Landing. Veronica manages to talk him out of it, reminding him that his mother has just lost her husband and half her children, and does Henry really want to take the last remaining family she has?

So Henry agrees to stay. It's a long, bitter argument, and neither of them are really satisfied at the end, but their daughter is born in Ferryport Landing.

But Sabrina Amadahy Grimm is born with a single word on both her wrists, the same name for both her soulmate and her nemesis, and it's a word Henry recognizes: Puck.

Henry doesn't know Puck personally, but he's heard about him, and from all accounts, he's a menace. And Henry knows all about the heartaches of loving an Everafter, and that's one who isn't also destined to fight against you your whole life. He's not going to subject his daughter to that if he can help it.

So he does what Veronica had almost convinced him not to, and he moves his daughter to the one place on earth that he thinks can protect her just through the sheer crush of people around to separate her from Puck.

Unfortunately, not even Henry's determination can protect his children from everything. He and Veronica disappear, and fate and cruel adults buffet Sabrina and her sister from place to place until they end up smack dab in front of their estranged grandmother, not two miles from Sabrina's _person_.

...

Puck has been waiting for the girl on his wrists with an eagerness that is most remarkable in how it has never faded, despite thousands of years passing without her arrival.

This is going to be fun.

Really, he can't wait for the girl who's going to be his perfect other half and his mortal enemy both. It's the perfect adventure: someone to push against for the rest of his life.

When his family leaves fairyland, and later Europe, with Wilhelm Grimm, he thinks this is it. She's coming. He’s found the Grimm that will lead him to his soul-enemy. But she doesn't come, so he leaves with his family.

At first he keeps tabs on the Grimm family, but he figures: it's fate. She'll find him eventually. And when his father kicks him out, he goes back to Ferryport Landing. It seems right. She'll show up eventually. Especially when Relda tells him that her grandchildren are coming to live with her.

...

Sabrina is seven years old when she realizes her soul marks spell trouble. She's thought about them before, but never in any real depth. But today Bryan Whittaker was telling everyone that his wrists had the names Sophia Lee and Mohammed Gonzales on them, and he was upset because his big sister told him they were some of the most common names in the world, and he was never gonna find his soulmate or his enemy.

So Sabrina is staring at her wrists, wondering what the heck kind of name "Puck" is. No last name, either.

And sure, sometimes people have weird names on their wrists. Daphne's wrists just say "Her" and "Him," which is completely useless, and everyone knows that sometimes your soulmarks have the names people think of themselves by on them. Like in comic books. Lex Luthor doesn't have "Clark Kent" or even "Kal El" on his wrists, he just has "Superman" there.

But what the heck kind of name is Puck?

And that, right then, is when Sabrina realizes she's utterly screwed.

Because Puck is her nemesis. And her soulmate.

"Fudge."

...

Some people are born without soul marks. It happens. Some are born with only one, and they get to figure out whether they have a perfect other half or a perfect enemy. Some people have more than one name on one or both of their wrists. Soul mates and nemeses aren't simple, because people aren't simple. But people who are born with the same name on both wrists, one person who both completes them and can destroy them, always have interesting lives.

JRR Tolkien and CS Lewis. Coriolanus and Tullus Aufidius. Catherine and Heathcliffe. Alexander Hamilton and John Adams. Elizabeth Bennett and Fitzwilliam Darcy. Thomas Edison and Nikola Tesla. All famous, all only complete when they are striving against one other person. Sometimes it ends well, sometimes it doesn't. But if you're born with one name on two wrists, it will be messy, and people will remember you.

...

Sabrina and Puck meet when Puck tries to drown her. He doesn't know, not yet, that she's his soulmate. He knows Relda adopted her grandkids, but he doesn't know their names, or anything. He just knows Relda is gone, and these girls are here, and it's their. Fault.

The story comes out in pieces, and just when Puck is starting to believe them, Sabrina takes advantage of his momentary weakness to throw him in a swimming pool. It's their first fight. Neither of them realize how much it will shape the rest of their lives, but Puck is having fun now and Sabrina is angry.

Daphne calls him "Peter Pan," and Puck explodes because he is Puck, and Sabrina goes pale.

No no no no no. Not this boy. Not this grubby boy with the round cheeks and the girly eyes. She's known him for all of ten minutes and she already understands where the enemy thing came from. But soulmate? This boy?

No.

At least she and Daphne have made him as angry as he made her, just by not knowing he's famous.

...

Externally, Puck is the same as ever, as Sabrina introduces herself to the mirror. He saw her name on the note from the old lady, yeah, but letters move themselves around when he tries to read them, so he was mostly focused on the part that said his name-- why was his name last? Rude-- and trying to figure out what the rest of the letter said. But this girl, this amazing angry girl who can shout as well as he can, who thinks on her feet and wants to get into locked places and hates him, she's his soulmate!

And his enemy!

She's everything he dreamed of.

And he can't wait to see where things go from here.

...

Puck is terrible, and Sabrina hates him.

Soulmarks are supposed to be a private thing, but Puck takes every opportunity to remind Sabrina that she's stuck with him for the rest of her life. Loudly. In front of everyone.

When they get Granny back, he says "Old Lady! You didn't tell me you had my soulmate in your house!" When they go to school together, he sits next to her and says, "What's up, nemesis?" After she doesn't pay him for rescuing her from a monster, he writes "Puck is my other half" on her face in sharpie.

And then he kisses her.

And it's good.

And she wants to kill him.

Two hours later, he's in a coma and she's hit with the terrible realization that she needs him. Not to save her life, because yeah she's kinda powerless in this world of magic, but she can think on her feet and she's always survived so far. No, she needs him because he keeps her from getting complacent. She's been fighting the whole world for two years, and she doesn't know how to stop fighting, even at home with her family. She needs him so she always has something to fight against. An... an outlet for her rage, like Rumpelstiltskin said. He was right, even if he was evil.

Plus, he's always there when she needs him. No matter how loud he complains about it, he's been what she needed.

Fudge. He is her soulmate.

It's an awful realization.

...

Thirty, fifty, a hundred years into the future, people will still be talking about Puck and Sabrina. Sabrina has not ended the Everafter war with the least amount of bloodshed possible, and only days after becoming an Everafter herself, but she will. She and Puck will have children, and they will be famous, not for the fairy tales they were part of, what they started, but for what they’ll keep doing. They’ll have fights so massive they affect the whole world, magical and not. But the big fights will be few and far between, and most of the time, they will be fixing things, together.

Sabrina will live out the normal life she always wanted, and then, as she sort of always knew she would, she’ll get bored, and she and Puck will go on to do big things. She will walk in her mother’s footsteps and further, and he will step out of his father’s shadow completely, and they will do their best to make things better. Because they have been hurt, and when they finally get over themselves, they’ll know they don’t want anyone else to go through that.

But they will never stop bickering.

...

Moth hates her from the second she hears her name, convinced Sabrina is gonna take Puck from her. No amount of pointing out that they're enemies changes that. All Moth knows is that Puck has told her he's waiting for a Sabrina Grimm for centuries, and now she's here.

Sabrina's gonna kill him.

Of course, then he shows up exactly when she needs him most, just like he always does, and he's so broken about his dad that Sabrina can forgive him for being the reason he had to save her from Moth in the first place.

She'd have missed him if he stayed in the city.

...

They bounce between hating each other's guts and moments of clarity, of knowing this is what they both need, for months. After all, they're eleven, then twelve. They're too caught up in feeling emotions like this for the first time to really think about how right these emotions are. Even the bad ones. Plus there's a war going on.

But while it's awful when Sabrina finds out that she and Puck are going to end up married in the future they're trying to prevent, it's not a surprise. It's terrible when she announces it in front of everyone and he starts planning their wedding, but he's not really surprised either, upset as he is.

And when he does the stupidest thing possible and eats an obviously poisoned apple while reliving the Snow White fairy tale, she knows she's gonna have to kiss him awake (the realization that Goldilocks is her father's soulmate, not her mom, is a rough one, but they're all ignoring that, just like Charming ignores the way the names on his wrists are so smudged by Bunny's magic that you can't read them).

A monster asks her "is this yours?" right before Sabrina saves Puck (the count's evening out, how many times either of them have saved each other), and Sabrina says yes, not because she's sarcastic, but because it's true. He's hers, and she's his, in every sense of the word.

And after, after it becomes obvious that Mirror isn't Sabrina's enemy because they are the same, and he is what she could have turned into if she hadn't had family to pull her back, Jake asks Puck to leave with him, and all Sabrina feels when he tells her is relief.

She's going back to normal, and he's going on an adventure. She'll miss him, but she's glad for the break. And she's not going to lose him forever. He's her soulmate. He's her nemesis. She's never gonna get away from him.

And it took a long time, but she's happy about it.


End file.
